<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Deeply Sleep by JoSeeFeen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28379454">Deeply Sleep</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoSeeFeen/pseuds/JoSeeFeen'>JoSeeFeen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jellywalkers Takeover 2 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cookie Run (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:40:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28379454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoSeeFeen/pseuds/JoSeeFeen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jellywalkers Takeover 2 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Deeply Sleep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>" I'm strong. I'm a Legendary. Nothing can kill me! How can I <em>NOT</em> help you?" Those words echoed through my head as I explained what was happening to Fire-Spirit. Y'know, how I started looking for cookies who lived and stuff. Apparently he was very uninformed about the whole Jellywalkers situation! He said that the other Legendary Cookies probably didn't know about it AT ALL because they don't go out as much as he does. Which is awful!!! But at least now we know why they aren't stopping this all....</p>
<p>" Eh, I think the only one who can stop this is Millennial Tree Cookie. Since he can destroy plagues. And it's really hard to get to him..." Fire-Spirit sighed and lay back against nothing. He can FLY! More like hover, really. " Where did you guys come from anyway? Like, what part of the world? Yogurca?"</p>
<p>" I came from [redacted] Kingdom! I don't know about everyone else." I say. Turning to look at everyone else.</p>
<p>" Chili came from Yogurca, Apple and I came from the city. So did Dr. Wasabi. Beet came from that farm. Tiger Lily came from the forest." Roll Cake says, chewing on his shirt and looking away. </p>
<p>" How do you know where I live?" Dr. Wasabi said while smiling evilly. </p>
<p>" I know where everyone lives! I talk to people a lot." Roll Cake brags. " Anyways, why do you want to know Fire-Spirit?"</p>
<p>" Hrm... I dunno' for funsies!" Fire-Spirit giggled. " Now I know!"</p>
<p>" This isn't about 'funsies'! It's about you helping us out so we don't all DIE!" Beet yells. " There is like... 9% of the population left in this world! All of you need to stop being so- SO HAPPY!!!"</p>
<p>" Geez Beet where did that come from?" Roll Cake said.</p>
<p>" I've known you cookies for 9 hours and I already want to blow my brains out." Beet huffed and plopped down on the ground next to Apple and Tiger Lily. They were playing house with rocks, Beet joined in.</p>
<p>" Even if we do all die, we'll go to Heaven..." Angel said slowly, slurring their words. " ... And we can all be happy together... Hmm..."</p>
<p>" You guys are very weird and I DO NOT like it." Fire-Spirit said, shaking off a chill. " Seriously are you all high?"</p>
<p>" Not yet!" Dr. Wasabi cackled. " We should probably start moving again, I want Jellywalker to experiment on!"</p>
<p>Fire-Spirit looked at me like we were all crazy. Yes, we are an... ODD and UNIQUE bunch, but we're all nice! Except for Chili Pepper, she steals for a living... And Dr. Wasabi is insane... And I think Beet is a hit man... Oh well! If anything, Fire-Spirit is the weirdest here. It's so odd to be talking to a REAL Legendary cookie. He acts so casual, I kind of expected for him to be all like " Hello lower-beings, what brings you to my great presence? Which one of you is the sacrifice?" He gives off that energy! Luckily, he's fairly nice!<br/>Anyways, as Dr. Wasabi said, we started walking along Dragons Valley. </p>
<p>" Wait, wait, wait-" I start and stop walking. " Where are we going?"</p>
<p>" I dunno'. Let's see, where are we right now?" Fire-Spirit said, changing the topic once more. " This is a place know for <strong>AVALANCHES</strong>!"</p>
<p>" Moron! If it's known for avalanches pipe down!" Roll Cake hisses. " Use your brain!"</p>
<p>" I was just kidding, no rocks ever fall here!" Fire-Spirit laughed. I dunno' if thats true, there was a mountain right next to us! Rocks could fall!</p>
<p>" Well, we should be careful just incase-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Black.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>All</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Blaaaaack</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>" WAKE U-U-U-U-U-U-UP!" A familiar voice says. I feel a slap on my face. That compels me to open my eyes and sit up quickly. " FINALLY! I've been trying to wake you for like... 195 minutes!"</p>
<p>" Ch- CHERRY COOKIE!" I gasp, wrapping my arms around her. </p>
<p>That's my sister</p>
<p> </p>
<p>My baby sister</p>
<p>that</p>
<p> </p>
<p>went missing</p>
<p> </p>
<p>because of me...</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I look around. I'm under my blanket. On my bed. In my room, In my house! I'm home. " Cherry... So- So it was all a big nightmare! Haah... Thank Millennial..."</p>
<p>" I thought you were dead Blossy!" Cherry says angrily. " Not that I'd care you bitch."</p>
<p>" I- What did you just call me?! Cherry Cookie you know better than that!"</p>
<p>" And YOU know better than to just leave me alone in the middle of a Jellywalkers attack." She growled, folding her arms.</p>
<p>" Wha... How'd you- Oh my... Cherry I'm so sorry!" So this is a dream itself. " Please forgive me! Please come back!"</p>
<p>" I'm dead... You know this..." Cherry said, looking down. " Cherry Blossom?"</p>
<p>" Yes?"</p>
<p>" You did this." Cherry said, staring at me. It went silent.</p>
<p>Cherry then pulled a button out of her pocket and pressed it. And the next thing I know the ground is caving in</p>
<p>and</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>and I'm falling into</p>
<p> </p>
<p>a gray and </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>and</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>black</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>abyss</p>
<p>never to be seen</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>again</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>it's not real.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" WAAAH!" I open my eyes and gasp for air, screaming. " AAAAAAAH!!!! AAAAH!!! AH!!!!"</p>
<p>" Cherry Blossom? You're alive! Yay!" Angel chirped, looming over me. They were sitting on my chest. " I was giving you CPR! Jumping on your chest!"</p>
<p>" I told them that's now how CPR works!" Beet inputted.</p>
<p>" Why're you screaming Missy Blossom?" Angel smiles and cocks their head. " Bad dream?"</p>
<p>" <strong>Very.</strong>" I gasp. " O-oh my-y...." I weep, hugging Angel. " I hate this..."</p>
<p>" Good to see you aren't mad at me anymore!" Angel sings. " What do you hate?"</p>
<p>" Eh, it's nothing..." I hug them tighter. " I really want to sleep right now..."</p>
<p>" It <em>is</em> 2 am, so that makes sense!" Angel hums, patting my back. " You got knocked out by a rock! Beet and I just happened to be awake! How does your head feel?"</p>
<p>" Awful..." I groan, touching the side of my head. " AH! THERE'S A GASH IN IT!"</p>
<p>" Sh! The others are still asleep!" Beet grumbles, she hands me a scarf. " Use this as a bandage and shut up."</p>
<p>" Ah, sorry! Thank you..." I wrap the scarf around me head. " Why are you two awake again?"</p>
<p>" By chance..." Beet say down next to me. " Angel and I were just chatting about... Stuff."</p>
<p>" Mhm! Good timing, too. It's good to see you awake." Angel smiles warmly. " I didn't want you dead..."</p>
<p>" I didn't want to BE dead..." I chuckle a bit, but don't smile. " Anyways, I'm gonna' try and sleep, you guys should, too."</p>
<p>" We will. Soon." Beet says bluntly. I shrug and lay down as Angel flies off me. I quickly fall asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>